This invention relates to new and useful fishing reels and particularly relates to a motorized fishing reel.
In one form of fishing, the fisherman casts out away from the bank or a boat and allows the baited hook to settle to the bottom either in a fixed position or one which drifts with the current. These procedures usually require frequent casting and considerable reeling in of the line to make another cast. This frequent manual reeling in of the line is burdensome, tiring, and time consuming. Also, when a fish is hooked, it is usually desirable to keep slack out of the line, and with manually operable fishing reels, it is difficult to keep the line tight on the hooked fish since the operator cannot handle the pole and at the same time respond and reel fast enough. In deep water fishing, the baited hook is allowed to sink in the water under the influence of a heavy weight. This heavy tackle also makes reeling in of the line burdensome, tiring, and time consuming.